castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Veros
is the second town encountered in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. It, along with Aljiba, are the two towns from Simon's Quest to appear in other Castlevania games. Appearance in Simon's Quest Geography The quickest way to get to Veros from the town of Jova (the starting place) is to head to the right, go through the Jova Woods, cross a bridge, and enter the Veros Woods. Taking the lower path will lead you to Veros. Veros lies "underneath" Berkeley Mansion, the first mansion of the game. This mansion can be reached by heading right or left out of Veros, and going up, and then moving in the opposite direction. Heading out of Veros to the right and continuing to the right will take you across Dabi's Path and then to the Aljiba Woods. Taking the upper path takes you to the town of Aljiba. The lower path takes you to the Yuba Lake and then dead-ends at the Rover Mansion. There is one main floor to this town, though there are a few small platforms that can be reached with stairs. When you first enter the town from the left, you need to jump over some water to a small island. Here you will find the first building. Crossing some more water, a signpost states "TURN RIGHT FOR DABI'S PATH, TURN LEFT FOR VEROS WOODS". There are several villagers walking about beyond this point. A church is the next building you will find. The next building is at the far right of the town and you need to climb stairs to enter it. Villagers ;Leftmost section *Young Man #1 - The first villager encountered (located to the left of the island) will give you the tip: "A RIB CAN SHIELD YOU FROM EVIL". This refers to the fact that you can use Dracula's Rib to deflect projectiles once you obtain it. ;Island section *Dagger Merchant - The Dagger Merchant is found in the first building encountered (on an island), which appears to be an empty building when you first enter it. Head to the far right and use Holy Water to break the lower two blocks of the wall. The merchant will ask "WILL YOU BUY A DAGGER?" and will give you a Dagger for 50 Hearts. Be careful when exiting his shop, as you may fall into the water on either side. ;Main section path *Young Man #2 - A villager along the main stretch of the town beyond the island will say "YOU LOOK PALE, MY SON. YOU MUST REST IN THE CHURCH". The church is the next building you will encounter and will restore your entire health meter. *Young Man #3 - Another villager on this path will tell you "LAURELS IN YOUR SOUP ENHANCES ITS AROMA". Not a very useful hint, but it does tell you that Laurels can be found in the game and that you should put them in something liquid. Using a Laurel while crossing a swamp will prevent you from taking damage when trying to cross it. Laurels can be found in the next town over in Aljiba. *Old Man #1 - Another villager on this path will tell you "YOU HAVE A FRIEND WAITING FOR YOU IN ALJIBA". Aljiba is the next town over to the right. He is referring to a man in white located at the top of that town who will trade you a Blue Crystal for your White Crystal. *Woman - Another villager on this path will tell you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE CAN BE FOUND IN THE TOWN OF ALBA". She may have been a little drunk, as she meant to say "town of Aljiba". Only a single clue can be found there though. *Old Man #2 - Another villager on this path will tell you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE ARE IN BERKELEY MANSION". Three clues can be found in this mansion, which is right above Veros and can be accessed from the left or right of the town. ;Main section buildings *Priest of Veros - This priest is located in the church, the first building encountered in the main stretch of the town. Like all priests, he will heal all your wounds if you enter his church and talk to him. He will say "REST HERE A WHILE". *Chain Whip Merchant - This merchant is located in a shop on the far right of the town and up some stairs. In order to find him, you need to break some of the floor with Holy Water, and then head down some stairs. He will ask you "PURCHASE A CHAIN WHIP?" and offer to upgrade your whip to a Chain Whip for 150 Hearts, doubling the strength of the Thorn Whip you likely have. Veros at night Enemy Data Gallery Veros.PNG|Town rip Trivia *The name of the town might be derived form the Romanian surname Vereş, meaning "red". External links *NES Game Atlas hints: Scan of pages 152-153 and 154-155 hosted on the Castlevania Dungeon Category:Towns Category:Simon's Quest Locations